Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device.
Discussion of the Background
Heretofore, various lighting devices which use LEDs as a light source have been known. Since the directivity of light emitted from LEDs is high, a light guiding member configured to guide emitted light in a predetermined direction is sometimes used in a configuration of a lighting device so that emission can be achieved in a certain direction.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-123092 discloses a vehicle lighting device including: thin rectangular LEDs as a light source; and a plate-shaped light guiding member, which is disposed to face the LEDs, and which has squared recesses formed correspondingly to the LEDs, and also has mortar-shaped concave portions formed at the emission surface side so that emitted light from the LEDs can be scattered radially in a direction perpendicular to the emission direction.